


Serveing their Christmas Destiny

by CasTheWormstache



Series: DCMiniBang Christmas 2015 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, dcminibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheWormstache/pseuds/CasTheWormstache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Christmas at the bunker with Cas. He shouldn't have let Cas watch FRIENDS re-runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serveing their Christmas Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This story was sort of inspired by the fact I was watching Friends(The One Where Rachel Quits) at the time of writing this. If you seen the episode then you may already know what may happen next.

The day before Christmas Eve Dean was sent out for tree decorations while Sam and Cas went out to get a Christmas tree. This year was going to be the first time in a long time they may have a seminormal Christmas. It was Cas idea of course. The nerdy angel asking questions about how it was celebrated, the lights, food, presents, and especially the Christmas tree. Cas would spend his time in Sam’s room watching Christmas movies and sometimes Dean would join him, bringing hot chocolate even if the angel didn’t drink it anymore.

Dean was going to go with Cas to pick out the tree but he wanted to surprise them with a traditional Christmas dinner too so Sam has volunteered to take Cas. He had a list written down and was at this organic store where Sam usually takes them for grocery shopping. Since they didn’t even celebrate Turkey Day, like Dean likes to call it, he decided on turkey and all it’s usual fixings. He will make this the best damn Christmas they ever had, hopefully.

After buying and filling up Baby with food and very breakable christmas decorations he was driving back home trying to get a hold of Sam or Cas so they can help as soon as he parked the car in the garage. Neither of them would answer but luckily Sam called back before Dean had a full blown panic attack.

“Why don’t you answer your damn phone? Where’s Cas?”

“Calm down, Dean. We were both bringing the trees in and couldn’t reach our phones.” Sam tells him as Dean slows down. He didn’t realize he speed up at all.

“I’ll be there in fifteen so help me with the stuff when I get there.”

“Yeah sure - Cas! You're gonna knock the swords down!”

Dean can imagine the big tree waiting for him at home. They hung up and Dean drove the rest of the way home humming jingle bells.

As soon as he was home Sam ran in looking nervous, “Don’t get mad.”

“What the hell did you two do?” Dean practically threw the heavy turkey to Sam before he ran inside to see every inch of the library, war room, and even around the telescope covered in trees. They weren’t even nice looking trees. They were all small, tilted, and some look practically dead. “Why is the bunker filled with...with trees that need life alert? And I just fucking cleaned in here and now the floor is filled with these stupid green things.”

“I’ll clean them, Dean.” Cas pokes his head out from behind one of the tallest trees but it was thin and seemed to be shedding a lot. “I just couldn’t let them kill them.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Cas?” Dean counted 36 trees and rubbed his eyes. “And why did Sam let you do this?”

“He was watching Friends reruns and recently watched the Christmas episode.” Sam walked in holding grocery’s.

“Phoebe makes a lot of sense, Dean. Before they die we should fulfil their destiny to become actual Christmas trees!”

Dean couldn’t say anything when Cas looks that happy and excited for these half dead trees. He turns around and points a finger at Sam muttering, “I blame you.” Sam only smiled before walking to the kitchen to drop off the grocery’s. “Come on, Cas, help me with the bags at least. We are going back to the store to buy more lights for your stu- for your trees.”

They didn’t finish decorating the trees until Christmas Eve morning and even if the trees were halfway dead they were still fun to decorate. Dean couldn't remember the last time he put a star on top of a Christmas tree and this time he did it twelve time in a row.

Sam had put the TV in the library where they had Christmas movies playing in the background where sometimes all three of them would stop what they were doing and watch without thinking. Dean had been running from the kitchen and back because he was making lasagna for dinner and prepping for the big dinner tomorrow. When it was late Sam went to bed and Dean stayed awake with Cas finishing the Polar Express.

“Hey Cas,” Dean shook the shoulder where Cas was resting his head. “You want to open an early Christmas present?”

Cas sat up and looked at Dean confused. “But we have to wait for the morning.”

“Everyone can open one present early.” Dean stood up and walked to where he was hiding the horribly wrapped present under one of the many trees. Cas watched him from the couch with wide excited eyes and Dean huffed out a laugh. “Remember this isn’t the real present so don’t get to excited.”

“I would love anything you get me, Dean.” Cas watched as Dean sat  besides him once again and slowly Dean hands him the brightly covered box. “May I?”

“That’s the point, Cas.” Dean scratches the back of his neck as he watches Cas excitedly rip open and reveal an angel tree topper. “I just thought that maybe you would like...I don’t know it just pretty and you like that kind of thing.”

“She’s beautiful, Dean.” Cas held the golden angel gently between his hands. He ran his fingers through the feathers of her white wings and golden halo. Cas looked up at Dean with tear filled eyes and a slight pout as if he is trying not to cry. “Thank you, Dean. This is the best Christmas present I ever received.”

Dean reached over and wiped Cas tears from his cheek with a warm smile. “It’s the only Christmas present you have received, Cas.”

“And it was from you and that’s what makes it even better.” Cas said with a shaky voice so Dean couldn’t help but pull him in an awkward sitting hug.

“You are such a sap, Cas.” Dean mutters into Cas neck as he feels Cas warm hands on his back. He kisses the side of Cas temple before pulling away and standing up reaching to pull Cas up with him. “Come on, pick a tree to place her in.”

Cas stood up and looked around the bunker before picking the tallest tree Dean first saw him with. Cas ran in his slippers towards the tree, dodging others, before reaching to switch the star for the new angel topper.

“That’s where she belongs.” Cas whispered as Dean stood by his side with the lighten trees.

Dean hesitantly started to wrap his arms around Cas waist and pull him close to his chest. Cas didn’t say anything but before Dean could panic Cas rested his head back against Dean’s shoulder. Dean relaxed and rested his chin on Cas shoulder as he held him against his chest. “And this is where you belong?”

Cas turned to smile at Dean before nodding. “This is exactly where I belong.”

 


End file.
